


Sinking of your heart

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, My Heart Will Go On, Song - Freeform, celine dion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Sinking of your heart

**_“Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on, Far across the distance, And spaces between us, You have come to show you go on”_ **

Staring at the bright but sad eyes of Thor you couldn’t believe what he had just told you, shaking your head from side to side you started to think it was a horrible joke him and his brother was playing on you, “it, it, it can’t be true Thor, you two are just playing with me” you spoke trying to read his facial emotions “lady (y/n), I’m so sorry, but Loki is dead I watched him die” feeling the tears fall from your eyes all you could do was ball yourself up and sob while Thor sat there trying his best to hold his tears in.

**_“Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on, Once more you open the door, And you’re here in my heart, And my heart will go on and on, Love can touch us one time, And last for a lifetime, And never let go till we’re gone”_ **

Opening your eyes, you looked around the room and saw Thor was asleep on the floor in front of you, while you were on the sofa, “Oh, I must have cried myself to sleep” you thought to yourself, removing the blanket off yourself you tiptoed to the kitchen to get a drink of water as you throat was dry from all the crying you did, reaching for a cup you started to feel tears sting your eyes again as you remembered why Thor was in your flat, Loki was dead, falling to your knees you let out more silent painful sobs, as you felt you heart smash into a million pieces.

**_“Love was when I loved you, One true time I hold to, In my life we’ll always go on, Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on, Once more you open the door, And you’re here in my heart, And my heart will go on and on"_ **

Pulling yourself up off the floor you moved to the bedroom and opened the wardrobe doors searching for a jumper to place over your thin top, pushing the hangers aside your hand stopped on a dark green jumper that happened to be Loki’s favourite when he would stay over, pulling it from the hanger you hugged it tightly and you could still smell Loki’s scent on it, pushing your arms through the sleeves and bought it over your head you felt the sudden warmth from it, it was almost like Loki was still here with you.

**_"You’re here, there’s nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on, We’ll stay forever this way, You are safe in my heart and, My heart will go on and on”_ **

But looking in the mirror all you saw was your reflection standing there, knowing he would never hold you in his arms again.


End file.
